Stella Suoh Rihavein
Stella Suoh Rihavein is the daughter of Lucas Rihavein and heiress of the Vermillion Clan. She is a first-year college student at Higashi Academy and. She also serves as one of the main love interest of Takashi Dragonway. Appearance Regarded as Higashi Academy's number one beauty, Stella is very popular both within and outside the school. As a girl of 5'6", she stands at a average height with several others standing taller than her. Her long, crimson hair is her most noticeable trait which she shares with the Gremory Clan in that she is related to one of its members. One noticeable difference is that the color turns into a light pink near the ends. While the style of her hair tends to change, the most common is with loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face while tied into twin tails with a yellow ribbon holding it in place on either side. In terms of body figure, she doesn't lack in it with a voluptuous and slim figure that has been described as bewitching, large breasts rivaling Rias and long slender legs. To top it off, Stella has a beautiful face that contrasts her body with many comparing her beauty to a goddess. Stella's outfits have varied though she has a penchant for wearing lingerie that can be described as being both cute and seductive. As a member of Higashi Academy's student council, Stella wears the female uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with black accents underneath a sleeveless black vest that has the bottom split into three pieces with white accents, a pink ribbon on the collar, a skirt with white accents and black shoes. She also wears black thigh-high socks connected by suspenders. For gym class, she wears either or the females tracksuit during colder climates consisting a pink and white light jacket alongside black pants with white sides. When casual, she wore a white, stripe collared shirt tucked into a pink skirt with a yellow jacket over the that had the sleeves reaching to just under her elbows and a red tie connected to the collar of the shirt. During the summer, she wore blue short shorts and a white tank top that exposed her stomach with the side tied. While living at Takashi's house, she wore a light green and purple hoodie that stopped to her upper thighs with the zipper down that exposed a pink tank top. While out swimming, Stella wears either a black and green or dark pink bikini. 4da823802bfacad48b2acb283b3c727346266dd4 hq.jpg|Stella's school uniform B392004e632cde2355865e8104e24e16--chivalry-manga-art.jpg|Stella's track suit Rakudai v10 illus colored stella vermillion by anitramnoriko-dbynyfi.jpg|Stella's pajamas 08e3bfc6edcefc194ec6d6b9a6b8ffc4.jpg|Stella's first bikini (front view) D6b8f7436096bd3d8174483dccee4612.png|Stella's first bikini (side view) Stella & Ikki E3.jpg|Stella's date clothes A2d020b64b9c76a498d5c3f3c602aab9.jpg Stella vermillion by sheryl nome 15 dbmzhan-pre.jpg Personality On the outside, Stella comes off to most people as being feisty and hot-blooded with a short temper which has earned her the nickname the "fiery tsundere" though she is also quick to become flustered. A running gag is that her face turns bright red followed by a puff of steam. Prideful in nature, she will always hold up her end of any promises or deals she makes even if she is reluctant to do so or it is something lewd. Like Rias, she is proud of her family's name and of being descended from the original Lucifer though dislikes it when people view or comment that her demonic power and being born into a famous clan is her only strength which she seeks to prove them wrong. In spite of her tsundere-like nature, however, there is another side to her that shows itself once someone is able to get past her guard and has shown itself over time. Despite her temper, she is actually quite friendly as she is willing to make friends with others in which she often demands people to call her by her first name without any honorific. In spite of her prideful nature, she is able to openly admit her mistakes whenever they are made as she views such situations as a way for her to learn from them so as to avoid making the same mistake twice especially when doing so can result in the injury of those around her. Despite her refusal to admit it, she has a perverted side to her that is often reserved for Takashi such as when she straddled him and felt his body in his sleep and later on used her breasts to wash his body when the two were in the bath. This is further proven by Druella who revealed that Stella often has erotic dreams and fantasies of Takashi much to her embarrassment. Stella also exhibits bouts of jealousy when it comes to the other women inside and outside the group as she wants to be the one who makes him the happiest. This eventually died down a bit after entering a relationship with Takashi as she is more calmer with other women being around him though she will sometimes show her jealousy such as when she continues to argue with the other girls for his attention Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a descendant of the original Satan, Lucifer, Stella not only has the common skills and powers of a Devil but she also inherited an incredible amount of demonic power that has earned her the rank of an Ultimate-Class devil despite her young age; according to Azazel, however, her demonic power is actually much stronger than the average Ultimate Class to being equal or possibly higher than Satan-Class. This was proven by her mother who revealed that even as a child, Stella's power was especially dangerous due to her inability to control it as it would overwhelm her body and damage her surroundings. This made it dangerous for others to be around her which led to her undergoing hard training for several years in order to master it. * Dragon Flames: Being born into the Rihavein Clan, Stella is able to summon dragon flames powerful enough that they can turn matter into ashes with ease. She is able to use these flames in both offense and defense as well as control the shape and power of her attacks ranging from slightly burns to ** Fire Wave: Summoning flames around her, Stella is able to unleash it in all directions and cover an entire area in only her flames. It is powerful enough to engulf an area the size of an town and reduce those nearest to her to ashes. It is rather versatile as not only can it take out multiple opponents at once but it also acts a shield, protecting herself and/or others from physical attacks provided they lack the power to pierce the spell. Flight: Being a Devil, Stella can fly using her wings Equipment The Chaos Crimson Princess: Due to her help in constantly draining Takashi's Dragon aura, Stella gained an transformation that turns her into an humanoid dragon; her pupils turning into black slits and gaining a pair of ruby red wings. Similar to Takashi's Balance Breaker, the transformation drastically increases her power, abilities, speed, and defense while giving her the ability to heal injuries. She also has the ability to utilize Devour and Total Consumption until she reaches her limit. * Dragon Roar: Similar to an actual dragon, Stella inhales before expelling a large stream of flames capable of engulfing a large area in front of her. She is also able to release it as a large beam; while possessing the same destructive power, it is more precise with more penetration power and is typically used when fighting against a single opponent. However, it is slower in terms of preparation as Stella must first condense the flames into a single point. Quotes *(Seeing Takashi angry) ¨''No. Its just.... I´ve never seen him like this''.¨ Trivia * She is based off Stella Vermillion from Chivalry of the Failed Knight * Stella's favorite food is crepes * Her weak spot is her breasts Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Skullguy123